Шарлотта Луиз
1991 годаOn 24 июня 2018, Louise's Spotlight profile noted that she was 27 years old. As her birthday is October 27th, this places her year of birth at 1991. |место рождения=Суррей, Англия |дата смерти= |место смерти= |гражданство=Великобритания |национальность=Англичанка |место жительства= |годы активности= |пол= |рост= |цвет волос= |цвет глаз= |imdb= |профессия=*Актрисса *Кукловод *Модель |ЗВ=*«Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» *«Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории»Титры фильма «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» |фирма= |роли= |озвучивал= |другое=*«Золушка» *«Мстители: Эра Альтрона» *«Лига справедливости» *«Алиса в Зазеркалье» |сайт= }} Шарлотта Луиз-Бейкер ( ), известная как Шарлотта Луиз ( ), — британская актриса, снимавшаяся в таких фильмах как «Золушка», «Мстители: Эра Альтрона» и «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории». Помимо актёрской карьеры, она также является кукловодом и моделью. После окончания Identity School of Acting она снялась в таких фильмах как «Алиса в Зазеркалье» и Work Life. Луиз исполнила роль Марго в фильме «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории», а также небольшую роль женщины-тви'леки. Биография Ранняя жизнь Шарлотта Луиз-Бейкер родилась 27 октября 1991 года и жила в Лондоне, Англия. У неё есть два брата и младшая сестра. В детстве Шарлотта была сорванцом, а в её комнате было полно видеоигр, скейтов и экшн-фигурок. Семья Луиз жила в южном Лондоне, однако через несколько лет после нападения на её отца, они переехали в сельскую местность. После этого, по предложению матери, они вновь переехали, теперь уже на юг Испании, где родители Луиз открыли компанию по продаже недвижимости. Через четыре года после этого семья вернулась в Англию, где Шарлотта закончила начальную школу. После окончания начальной школы Шарлотта пошла на курсы обучения для взрослых, после чего год работала парикмахером. Ей не нравилась эта профессия, поэтому Шарлотта решила пойти в бизнес школу. Там она проучилась два года, но и тут не нашла своего места, поэтому бросила учёбу и закончила среднее образование. Затем Шарлотта начала изучать юриспруденцию, но большинство курсов давались ей с трудом, так как она не могла писать из-за операции на руке, пока та не зажила. В это время она работала менеджером паба в Корнуолле. Начало модельной карьеры Бросив работу в пабе, Шарлотта переехала в Лондон со своей сестрой, чтобы посещать университет, где изучала право и криминалистику. В это время она решила переехать к сестре и начать карьеру модели. Её приняли на работу в одно актёрское агенство и Луиз жила в Лондоне в течении всего периода её первых съёмок. Однако из-за болезни родственника она вновь вернулась в Корнуолл, чтобы быть ближе к семье. В Корнуолле Шарлотта решила, что хочет продолжить образование. В 2015 году она поступила в Truro and Penwith College's и в течении двух лет закончила его. В период с 2014 года по 2017 год она закончила Identity School of Acting. Актёрская карьера Всё ещё живя в Корнуолле большую часть времени, Шарлотта регулярно посещала Лондон, где работала актрисой и моделью. В 2014 году она работала в Amanda K Bridal. На следующий год Луиз снялась в романтическом-фэнтезийном фильме студии Disney «Золушка», в роли танцовщицы. В том же году он исполнила небольшую роль подружки Аттикуса Хоя в фильме «Непутёвая учёба: Фильм». Шарлотта продолжила сниматься в небольших ролях, появляясь как персонаж массовки в телесериалах «Жители Ист-Энда» и «Родственники». Также в 2015 году у неё была роль в массовке супергеройского фильма «Мстители: Эра Альтрона». В 2016 году Шарлоттв были небольшие роли в таких фильмах как Ayia Mapa Marina, Angel of Decay и Jenny. Также она была указана в титрах как персонаж массовки в таких фильмах как The Comedian's Guide to Survival, «Бриджит Джонс 3» и «Алиса в Зазеркалье», помимо этого приняв участие в съёмках сериала «Игра престолов». В 2017 году она получила роли в сериалах «Обвиняемая» и I Live With Models. Работа в «Звёздных войнах» В 2016 году Шарлотта была кукловодом в фильме «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории», но не была указана в титрах. На следующий год она вновь работала кукловодом над фильмом «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи». Из-за высокой секретности, в атмосфере которой проходило создание фильма, Шарлотта проходила прослушивание на роль в «Последних джедаях» не зная, что это будет за фильм. На прослушивании присутствовал Нил Сканлан и Шарлотта, догадавшаяся что это будут новые «Звёздные войны», была крайне взволнована. В итоге она сыграла в фильме роль оранжевокожего инородца, который появляется в массовке в Канто-Байт. Будучи давним поклонником «Звёздных войн», Шарлотта была в восторге от получения этой роли. В том же году Луиз стала дублёршей для трёх второстепенных персонажей в фильме «Лига справедливости». В 2018 году Шарлотта исполнила роль Марго в фильме «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории». На эту роль её назначили после окончания съёмок «Последних джедаев». Несмотря на то, что изначально она хотела отказаться от роли, из-за плотного костюма, позже, после начала съёмок, она легко адаптировалась под съёмки в гриме. Ей понравилось работать с командой CFX, в которой, по её словам, она нашла вторую семью. Для съёмок в этой роли Шарлотта прошла языковой курс под руководство Эндрю Джека, так как Марго была инородцем и говорила на инородском языке. Также для фильма она прошла тренировки по движениям, чтобы отработать грациозные движения Марго. Каждое нанесение костюма для этой роли занимало около пяти часов. Также в этом фильме Шарлотта исполнила ещё четырёх второстепенных персонажей, в том числе и двух девушек-тви'леков. Для роли одной из тви'леек, появившейся в сцене на покрытой джунглями планете, она, вместе с другими актёрами, получили уроки игры в сабакк. Фильмография «Звёздные войны» Другое Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * * * *Louise's Instagram profile Категория:Кукловоды Категория:Актёры «Звёздных войн» Категория:Производственный персонал «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1991 году